vincincefandomcom-20200215-history
Little Lion Man
Plot In 1976, Vincent Valentine was assigned to the protection of the scientific team working on the Jenova Project in Nibelheim. In 1977, he went missing. Listed as AWOL by Professor Hojo when his disappearance was reported, Veld changed the category to MIA a couple months later, when no evidence could be found of Vincent deserting his post in Nibelheim. Protocol for Administrative Research states that the current or acting Director has no more than three months before removing a missing Turk from payroll and filling the position with the next ranking employee below them. Maybe Veld just...didn't want to follow the rules. Instead of declaring Vincent dead or gone, Veld made it his personal mission to find out what happened, maybe find Vincent himself, and took several trips to Nibelheim himself in the attempt. In September of 1978, Veld found his partner--contained in an oversized concentration tube filled with a carefully monitored mix of silver-laced water and mako, attended by Lucrecia Crescent. Veld didn't take it well. A few hours' travel found them back in Junon, in the hospital where Vincent's father had returned to work after waking from the coma his lab accident with Lucrecia had thrown him into. There, it was discovered that Vincent lacked any life signs as they were commonly quantified. His heart didn't beat, he didn't breathe, the better part of his organs appeared to be nonfunctional. And yet his mind was still as intact as it had ever been, and he woke up the next morning with what felt like the biggest hangover known to man. He talked with Veld, and stated his interest in returning to work as soon as possible. Veld urged him to take his time, stating that he'd been placed on disability leave. "Well...I'm okay, right? So no harm done." "Let's see if there was any damage done before you say that." There were differences visible on the surface that Vincent didn't take to very easily. He found scars up and down his body, old stitches under the fresh ones; black patterning up his left arm, ornate and smooth on his skin; his eyes had changed, no longer a deep rusted brown but instead a bright, glowing red; his voice was ruined, ragged and too deep, he found himself dropping into an animalistic growl when he got too emotional. Even he way he moved seemed inherently wrong. In spite of it all, when he expressed a wish to go home with Veld, back to the place they'd shared for almost three years, Veld didn't bat an eye. If Vincent wanted to come home, he was coming home. No questions. Grimoire wasn't pleased, insisting that Vincent needed to be kept in observation for a week at minimum, but preferably a month or two while they tried to "figure him out." Veld refused where Vincent grew quiet, and they went home. There, Vincent met the daughter Veld had gotten custody of while he was in Nibelheim, as well as the son Lucrecia had given birth to not long after Vincent was shot. They were close in age, it wouldn't be difficult taking care of them both. (in progress) Characters Art Gallery llm_late.png|"You're late." areyoucomplaining copy.png|Family life. Links Links to ficcery and logs go here. Category:Alternate Timeline Category:In-Canon Category:Nibelheim Era Category:Ageless Demons